


Dog Statues And Harpsichords

by DoIAfraidYou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, FaceTiming, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Only Lovers Left Alive AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Problem Child Margot Verger, Romantic Soulmates, Spooky Action At A Distance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIAfraidYou/pseuds/DoIAfraidYou
Summary: Only Lovers Left Alive AU•••Their reunion was supposed to be a good thing. But does a reunion between vampires ever end well?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I know I’ve disappeared, I’m so sorry, but I’m back! ❤️❤️)
> 
> Okay, so a year or so ago, I discovered the gem that is Jim Jarmusch’s Only Lovers Left Alive and I LOVED IT. But my mom hates it cause she says it’s too boring and that the only action happened at the very end...Okay, I will admit it’s slow at some points, and I was expecting more Vampire violence, but I thought it was a beautiful movie, a breath of fresh air when it comes to Vampire movies. Now don’t get me wrong I LOVE Vampires (Except Twilight. Never Twilight, ever again...I continue to regret my Twilight phase, but I’ve grown.) But this movie really surprised me, definitely something different. I loved it, and this beautiful movie has inspired me to do my own twist on it, and I hope you enjoy it!! :) ❤️❤️❤️

Will retouched the paint on one of his older babies; a ceramic bloodhound that came up to his knee. He grabbed his paints when he noticed that he was looking a little faded. Will always did this with them, and he’s never screwed up. He saved the floppy ears for last, smiling after he finished. “There you are, Buddy. Good as new.” When the paint dried, Will carefully picked up the ceramic hound and sat it back down next on one of the shelves, next to its sister, Ruby. He scooted Buddy away so he wouldn’t bump up against Ruby. Is Will Graham insane? Probably. But there are worse things in this world than insanity.

He spent the rest of the day cleaning and retouching his many imitation dogs until the sun went down, and he was bored again. Will rubbed his face with his hands and let his fingers fall down to the stag pendant Hannibal made him fifty years ago. He’s had to change the chain more than once after accidentally breaking it, but the stag remains unscathed. He knows Hannibal still has the Mongoose one.

When he started thinking about his husband, he felt that ache come back. He misses him so much, sometimes he hates being so far away from him. But at least they have FaceTime. Pulling out his phone, the younger man dialed him and waited. The older man’s face popped up on the screen, and they both smiled.

“Hello, Mongoose. How are you?”

One could listen to Hannibal’s voice for days. Every time he hears his husband’s voice or sees his face, he feels whole again. Just for a little while.

“I’m good. Are you busy?”

“No, I just woke up a few minutes ago. The girls are still sleeping.”

Will smiled and said “That’s good. Is Margot behaving?”

“Oh yes, she’s improved greatly since that night. Although I’m still sad that we cannot go back to London because of her. I know how much you adored the city, my Mongoose.”

The younger man nodded and shrugged. “It’s too late to change anything. And what about Abigail, how is she doing?”

“She’s well. After all this time, it seems that she is still adjusting. I think she misses home, I know the feeling.”

During a big fight between Will and Margot, Hannibal had to literally step in and stop the two from killing each other. And the only thing Hannibal could think of was to take the girls away to Italy for a vacation, so both of them could cool off. That “vacation” has lasted eleven years, Will and Hannibal have never been away from each other for that long. They’ve travelled to many places all over the world without each other, but never for this long. 

_•••_

They bought the house in the late seventies from a farmer. A sweet, older widower who went on and on about his late wife, and offered them food. Even though they don’t eat human food, it would be rude to refuse. He could tell right away that the younger men were together, but didn’t say anything right away. “You boys look good together. I know it ain’t supposed to be right, but I think that thinkin’ is just plain silly. If you love someone, you’ve got every right to love them, the end.”

Will was sad to learn that the man died a year later in a house fire. He cried on Hannibal’s shoulder and the older man held him, gentle words of comfort being switched from English to Lithuanian. “He was so nice to us.”

“I know, my love.”

“Do you think we should have changed him? Let him live with us so he wouldn’t be alone?”

“I’m afraid his body was too old, my Mongoose. He wouldn’t have survived the change. Now would that be fair to him?”

Will sighed and shook his head. “No, it wouldn’t.”

•••

“Will?”

Blinking, Will looked back at the screen and saw that Hannibal was waiting for an answer, one eyebrow raised. “Sorry, I think I spaced out. What did you say?”

“I asked how the dogs were. How many are there now? As far as I could remember, we were in the low two hundreds.”

Will blushed and looked down. “Three hundred and seventeen...But that includes the ones I make, and I’ve filled the garage with those.”

The older man’s grin reached his eyes as he laughed and shook his head. “You are going to need a second house for them, my darling. Are you still selling to that zombie boy?”

Will nodded and said “Yes, and that zombie boy has a name. His name is Matthew, and he’s not like the other zombies. He buys the ones I make for his mother and his grandmother, they love them.”

“Really? How sweet. And how many times does this Matthew come by the house to get your creations?”

With a shrug, the younger man said “Once or twice a month, maybe? He works as a nurse so he just stops by when he can. He’s got a bit of a crush on me, but I just play dumb about it.”

“Oh? Should I come down there to talk to him?”

“No, no, I don’t want you to scare him. He’s a sweet kid Hannibal, he won’t try anything.”

“Hmm...Alright fine, I’ll leave him alone. Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I was retouching and cleaning them. I need to meet with Tobias soon, I’m running low. But tonight I’m in the mood for the really good stuff.”

The older man nodded and said “So am I, but I’m afraid of Margot finding it. The last time I let her have any of the really good stuff, she cleaned us out of everything while we were sleeping. We had just gotten restocked too, and Pazzi was not happy about that. So now I’ve hidden it all from her and even Abigail. Looks like we’ll be doing our usual tonight.”

Will pouted and said “My poor darling. I’ll weep for you. But don’t worry, when I get more of the really good stuff, you and I, and maybe even Abigail can share some behind Margot’s back.”

”Perhaps we could.”

They laughed and after a moment Will sighed. “I miss you, Hannibal.”

“I miss you too. Is my sweet Mongoose feeling down again?”

The younger man’s teeth caught his bottom lip, and he nodded. “A little, yeah. It’s hard without you here, sometimes.”

Hannibal nodded and after a moment, he said “Well then, there’s only one thing to do. We’re coming down to Wolf Trap.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, why not? I miss you, the girls miss you, and I’m sure you and Margot can bury the hatchet. Maybe you can introduce us to your friend.”

“Yeah...We’ll need to keep an eye on Margot though.”

“True. But everything will be fine, my love. I promise.” A noise in the background made Hannibal turn away and look over his shoulder. After a moment, the older man looked back at him and said “Sorry, the girls are awake. I’ll let you go, you need to eat.”

Will pouted again and said “Alright, and so do you. Tell the girls I said hi. I love you.”

“I love you too. And I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Me either. Bye.”

“Bye.” The screen went dark, and it was just Will and his imitation doggies one again.

He sat there for a few minutes playing with the stag resting against his heart and smiled. He’ll get to see them again and maybe this time, he and Margot could maybe be civil with one another, and no more shattered statues.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood for their kind is more euphoric than having sex and drugs combined. But drinking the really good stuff is like having sex and doing drugs every day for a hundred years. Will poured himself a little, just as he and Hannibal always did, and drank slow.

The minute it touched his tongue, Will was floating. His spirit flew high in the sky, into the clouds to a place where his stag and the girls were already here with him. Right about now, his beloved would most likely be playing Harpsichord, or drawing. Either way, he knows the older man can feel Will’s euphoria all the way in Italy.

•••

While Hannibal played, this feeling of euphoria hit him like a punch to the gut, and his fingers hit the wrong keys. When he stopped, Abigail looked up from her book and asked “Dad? Are you okay?”

Hannibal took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes, before looking over his shoulder at her. He smiled and said “Yes darling, I’m fine.” Then he looked all around the room for Margot. “Will just had some of the really good stuff, that’s all.”

Abigail nodded and said “Oh okay. So when are we leaving?”

“Three days. Be sure you tell your sister to start packing.”

“I know. Are you excited?”

Hannibal smiled and said “Very. Are you?”

His daughter smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Does he still have those dogs?”

“Yep. But there are even more of them now, so we must be careful.”

She chuckled and said “Yeah, no kidding. I just hope this time Margot won’t throw any of them at him.”

Hannibal nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got to start packing too, but I need to meet with Pazzi first, make sure we’ll be okay for the trip and such. And your father has a friend in Wolf Trap so we’ll be fine.”

•••

After the sky went dark, Will locked the front door behind him and walked down the steps to his car. He got in and opened his messages, scrolling down until he found Tobias’ name.

_Usual place. Thirty minutes._

•••

When he arrived at the park, he saw Tobias’ car and parked a few feet away from it. Shutting it off, he got out and looked around as he walked before getting into the passenger’s seat.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself. It’s been awhile.”

Will nodded and said “Yeah. How much?”

“Three months worth, very risky on my part. What’s the occasion?”

Will looked glanced over at his dealer and smiled. “A reunion.”

Tobias nodded and smiled. “That must be nice. Come on, it’s in the trunk.”

 •••

Most of the pedestrians didn’t notice him. But he could hear others whispering in Italian, wondering why the fool in the nice suit was wearing sunglasses at night. Keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead, Hannibal rounded the corner onto the familiar street. Up ahead he saw a group of prostitutes, chatting and smoking, stopping to look at him as he walked by.

He ignored their calls and fought back a smile when one said “Put a baby in me, Daddy!” As flattering as that offer sounded, Hannibal would never have gone for that even before his new life began. One day he saw his Mongoose, and that was all he needed.

A normal person would avoid going into rough areas, especially when dressed like him. He knew the risks of coming here, but he will never be a victim. When he reached the bar, a sad old thing in need of a lot of repair, knew his friend was inside. They never had to worry about anyone bothering them, in this place everyone minds their own business. When he walked inside he was met with a drifting cloud of smoke and never blinked as he walked up to the bar.

The bartender was a nice young lad who kept to himself and loved dogs. When strays would come by and dig in the trash, he doesn’t go out there and yell at them. He’ll sneak some of his own food out and feed them, even though he knows they’ll come back. Hannibal would love to introduce him to Will someday. While cleaning come of the glasses, the boy looked up and Hannibal smiled. “Pazzi?”

He pointed over into the next room and the older man smiled and nodded. “ _Grazie._ ”

A group of men playing cards didn’t even look up as Hannibal walked into the next room, too busy arguing about someone cheating. The next room was completely empty, save for Pazzi who sat by the window, a glass of water in his hand. The younger man looked up at him and Hannibal smiled. “Hello, my friend. How are you?”

Pazzi groaned and rubbed his face with one hand. “Tired.” Normally he would stand to greet him, but Hannibal himself sometimes doesn’t care about courtesies, something he usually prides himself on. As of late, all he can think about is the girls and his Mongoose. Pulling out the seat in front of him, he sat down and asked “Why are you tired?”

The younger man shrugged and said “I’m always tired...You’re awful chipper tonight.”

Hannibal smiled and nodded. “So I am. I’m leaving with the girls tomorrow night, we’re going to see Will.”

Pazzi smiled and said “Oh yeah, I forgot. How is he, by the way? Does he still have all of those damn statues?”

“He’s well and those statues are important to him. They are the only pets he can ever have...He can’t have another Winston incident.”

“I know, forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive. Perhaps the next time we see each other, I will give you one.”

The younger man chuckled and shook his head. “No thanks. And before you ask, yes, I have the stuff.” He picked up a bag up from the empty seat next to him and sat it on the table. “A gift from the nice Lithuanian doctor. Plenty for your girls and your Mongoose if that one girl doesn’t drink it all.”

Hannibal glanced over his shoulder at the door before peering inside the bag. He smiled and said “I should really send him a Thank You gift.”

“Maybe you can give send him one of those statues.” 

•••

While the girls were sleeping, Hannibal sat in the living room, thinking back to their brief experience at Woodstock. Though the older man had been hesitant to go, Will really wanted to. And of course he couldn’t tell his Mongoose no, so they headed to New York. They only stayed there for a few hours after the sun went down. Despite the fact that they had control over their instincts, eventually the sounds of all that blood pumping was starting to eat at them, so they thought it would be best to leave before things got messy.

When they got back to their hotel, Hannibal could feel Will’s disappointment The older man sat down in a chair in the corner and pulled his Mongoose into his lap. He kissed his neck and said “I’m sorry, my love. I know how excited you were. But at least we got to go, hmm?”

Will nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Thank God we left when we did...But then again almost everyone there was high on something, we wouldn’t risk tasting those people.”

The older man chuckled and said “Well I don’t know about that, _Mylimasis._ We tend to surprise ourselves sometimes.” He kissed Will’s lips and the younger man curled up on his lap, falling asleep to Hannibal humming Janis Joplin.


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up the next night excited. Not just his own, but he could feel them near. Realize he was almost naked, he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. Just as he finished pulling his shirt on, the sounds of a horn echoed through the isolated land.

He hurried downstairs and out the front door, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw them. Hannibal and Abigail were standing behind the open trunk of Hannibal’s rental, while Margot was impatiently waiting for them to hurry up.

Margot was the first to look over at him, smiling before picking up her bags. She came up the steps, set her stuff down, and they looked at each other.

“Margot.”

“Will. I’m really sorry about what happened.”

 _No, you’re not._ But Will just nodded and smiled. “Water under the bridge. Be careful, I’ve got more of them now.”

She nodded and smiled. “Okay.” Then she hugged him. “It’s good to see you again.”

Will fought the urge to roll his eyes, but hugged her back and said “You too. Do you remember where your old room is?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Go inside and we’ll be in in a minute.”

Picking up her bags, Will opened the door to let her in, and when she was inside, he attacked in a great big hug by Abigail. She giggled and said “I missed you so much.”

Will smiled and hugged her back. “I missed you too, kiddo.” He kissed the top of her head and smiled. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Uh huh. You should’ve seen his face when he said we were coming. I guess I should go upstairs so you guys can be alone now, huh?”

Will chuckled and said “Yeah, probably. Go up to your old room, help your sister if she needs it.”

Grabbing her stuff, she hurried inside and last but not least, was Hannibal. When Will turned and looked down the steps, Hannibal was there with his bags. He didn’t even hear the trunk close but then again, Hannibal is full of surprises.

The younger man could see tears in Hannibal’s eyes, looking at him as if he just witnessed the most beautiful miracle. “Hello Will.”

“Hello Hannibal.”

Hannibal watched as his Mongoose slowly came down the steps to come stand before him. Both predators studied each other, hungry eyes searching until Hannibal made the first move. He took Will’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, the younger man throwing his arms around his neck. More euphoric than all the blood in the world.

•••

They never made it to the bedroom, they ended up on the couch. After their fifth time, Will lay in his Stag’s arms and smiled. “It’s still not enough.” Said the older man while he played with Will’s curls.

“Well, we’ll have plenty more time for that, my Stag. But I think we should give the girls a rest for tonight.”

Hannibal smiled and after a few kisses, he asked “How can I say no to you, my love?”

The younger man smiled and a knock on the front door scared them.

“Will? It’s me, you there?”

“Were you expecting someone?” Hannibal asked as he moved to cover himself.

Will hurried and pulled his boxers on and then his shirt.

“Will?”

“It’s Matthew. I forgot he was coming by tonight, stay right there.” He didn’t bother with his jeans, which he nearly tripped over while he hurried to the door.

He opened the door a little and smiled. “Hey Matthew. I’m sorry, I forgot you were coming.”

The younger man smiled and said “Nah, it’s alright. I almost didn’t get too, but I just got off work. Did I wake you up?”

“Hmm? Oh no, no, you’re fine. Please, come in.”

He opened the door wider, and he didn’t miss Matthew’s eyes as he gave the older man a once over. When he stepped in, he froze when he saw Hannibal on the couch. “O-Oh. You’re busy, I’m sorry. I’ll just come back later—”

“No Matthew, it’s alright. It’ll just take a minute. Hannibal this is Matthew, Matthew, this is my husband Hannibal.”

Hannibal waved and both of Matthew’s eyebrows shot up at the word ‘husband’. He gave a quick wave and said “Hey.” Before turning back to Will with a sad smile. “I didn’t know you were married.”

“Legally, we are not, but we are married.”

Will nodded and said “Yeah, we don’t believe in weddings. If you love someone and you know you want to spend the rest of your life with them, and they feel the same, then you’re already married. No point in having a wedding, at least that’s how we see it.”

Matthew nodded and looked down at his boots. “Yeah, that’s cool. So um, where are they, Will?”

“In the kitchen, follow me.”

•••

While they were in the kitchen gathering up the statues for this order, Matthew looked up at Will. “So how long have you guys been together?”

Will smiled and said “A long time. He travels a lot for work and I don’t get to see him that much, he just came back from Italy.”

“Oh cool...That must be tough though, you must be real lonely here all by yourself with these things, you never mentioned him, and I’ve never seen him around here.”

“Sometimes, but we always get through it. Plus he’ll get to stay a lot longer now, so I won’t be lonely.”

After a minute, Matthew asked “So if you guys are married, where’s your rings? I mean I get the wedding thing, but you guys at least got rings, don’t you?”

The older man pulled the Stag necklace out from under his shirt and held it up. “This is my ring. Hannibal’s is a Mongoose.”

Mathew examined the necklace and nodded. “Oh, yeah, I’ve definitely seen that before. Always thought it was cool. I uh...I wanted to see this movie that looked cool or something, but nevermind.” Will did feel bad, but Matthew deserves better.

•••

They started loading them up in his truck and every time Matthew said he should put on pants and shoes, and asked if the older man was cold, Will just kept telling him he was fine.

When they were done, Matthew scratched the back of his neck while looking back at the house. “I guess that’ll do it for now. I keep running out of excuseso for my mom and grandmas friends, they really wanna meet you, but I know the rules.”

Will nodded and said “I’m sorry, I’m not the greatest with people..”

The younger man shrugged and said “Well if you’re married, I’d say you’re doing better than you think you are...I guess I’ll see you next time. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Just as Matthew went to open the driver’s side door, Will asked “Matthew?”

The younger man turned and Will stepped closer. “Maybe we can hang out sometimes. Me you, Hannibal, and a couple friends of ours. We can go see that movie or something some night.”

Matthew thought for a minute and smiled a little. “Okay, sure. Just tell me when and we’ll figure something out.”

“Alright.” Then Will surprised him by leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Goodnight, Matthew.”

Matthew was confused at first but smiled and nodded. “Goodnight, Will.”


End file.
